character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Goten (Fanon)/Paleomario66
|-|Base = |-|Base (Older)= |-|SS= |-|SS2= |-|SSG= |-|SSB= 'Summary' This is a fanon version of Goten that appears in the fan series Dragon Ball: A New Deviation. He is far more powerful than his canon counterpart. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: TBA | Unknown. High 3-A as Super Saiyan 2. High 3-A as Ascended Super Saiyan 2 | Unknown. High 3-A as Ascended Super Saiyan 2 | TBA | Unknown. 2-B as Super Saiyan Blue Name: Goten Origin: Dragon Ball: A New Deviation Gender: Male Age: 6 in the Buu Saga, 8 in the Tarble Saga, 10 in the GoD Beerus Saga, 11 in the Universe 6 Saga, and 12 in the Universe Survival Saga Classification: Saiyan-Human hybrid/Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Indomitable Willpower, Willpower Affinity, Telepathy, Limited Telekinesis, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Manipulation, Flight and Resistance to Electrokinesis, Statistics Amplification with Super Saiyan forms Attack Potency: TBA | Unknown. High Universe level as Super Saiyan 2 (Nearly as powerful as Super Saiyan 2 Goku). High Universe level as Ascended Super Saiyan 2 (Nearly as powerful as Super Saiyan 3 Goku, decimated Aka) | Unknown. High Universe level as Ascended Super Saiyan 2 (More powerful than pre-God ritual Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | TBA | Unknown. Likely 2-B as Super Saiyan Blue (Able to hold his own against a weakened Hit, and overpowered him with Kaio-ken) Speed: TBA | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: TBA | Unknown. High Universal as Super Saiyan 2. High Universal as Ascended Super Saiyan 2 | Unknown. High Universal as Ascended Super Saiyan 2 | TBA | Unknown. Likely Multiversal as Super Saiyan Blue Durability: TBA | Unknown. High Universe level as Super Saiyan 2. High Universe level as Ascended Super Saiyan 2 | Unknown. High Universe level as Ascended Super Saiyan 2 | TBA | Unknown. Like Multiverse level as Super Saiyan Blue Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills Weaknesses: Goten is inexperienced, and he can't survive in the vacuum of space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight' – Goten was taught this ability by his older brother Gohan when latter finds out Goten can turn Super Saiyan but does not know how to fly. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – Goten has the ability to sense life energy. *'Here We Go!' – Goten throws a rock at point-blank range. He used it while training with Gohan, and he hasn't used it since. *'Kamehameha' – Like his brother and father before him, Goten is able to use the Kamehameha. He presumably learned this technique during his training with Gohan. :*'Kamekameha' – Goten is famous for mispronouncing his father's move the Kamehameha by the slip of the tongue calling it "Kamekameha", though eventually he learned how to pronounce it correctly. He first demonstrated this ability at the World Tournament while facing his best friend Trunks. :*'Super Kamehameha' – A powered-up version of the Kamehameha. For this attack, he just needs to charge it longer before releasing it. :*'Bros. Kamehameha' – In their Super Saiyan form, Goten and Gohan fire their combined Kamehamehas at the opponent. :*'Rebirth Kamehameha' - A version of the Kamehameha usable by Goten in his Super Saiyan God form. :*'God Kamehameha' - A version of the Kamehameha usable by Goten in his Super Saiyan Blue form. *'Assault!' – Also known as Charge! Goten rams the opponent at a high speed. If he misses, he fires an energy sphere to avoid crashing to the ground and headbuts the opponent in the back. He demonstrates this at the World Tournament, in the match against his best friend Trunks. *'Fusion Dance' – The ability for two beings to become one. Goten performs this ability many times with his friend Trunks, creating the temporarily-fused being, Gotenks. Performing the Fusion Dance improperly can result in a fat or deformed version of Gotenks that are extremely weak, however. *'Taunt' - A supportive technique used by Goten in Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. *'Kiai' – A fast invisible fireball fired from both hands. Key: Buu Saga | Tarble Saga | God of Destruction Beerus Saga | Golden Frieza Saga | Universe 6 Saga Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2